gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Splitz-6 ATV
|front_image = Splitz-6ATV-GTAVCS-Front.png |image_size = 300 |rear_image = Splitz-6ATV-GTAVCS-Rear.png |caption = A Splitz-6 ATV in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. |manufacturer = American Motors |vehicle_type = Civilian vehicle |body_style = Amphibious ATV |capacity = 1 (driver) |appearances = Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories |price = $4,500 (The Compound) |related = APC Bovver'64 Vortex Technical Aqua Blazer Aqua}}The American Motors Splitz-6 ATV is a 6-wheeler ATV found only in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' The vehicle is based on the Amphicat ATV, a small six-wheel-drive amphibious ATV. It is depicted as a novelty vehicle with a rather unique design, with a small windshield, a single seat and six wheels. It was also featured on a MeTV automotive news update, where it was said to be a car that thinks it's a duck and that it was perfect for people who live in a swamp. Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' The Splitz-6 ATV is capable of traveling on land and water, however, it drives slow on land and very slow on water, even slower than the player's swimming speed. Its rather poor armor makes this vehicle very susceptible in wanted levels, especially more than 2 stars. According to MeTV, the Splitz-6 ATV has a 3 miles per gallon of fuel consumption. GTA Vice City Stories Overview Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' Splitz6ATV-GTAVCS-frontview.jpg|A Splitz-6 ATV controlled by Victor Vance. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Can be bought at The Compound for $4,500 after the mission From Zero to Hero. Trivia General *The name of the vehicle comes from the TV show The Banana Splits, which featured an Amphicat as their car. *The Splitz-6 ATV is one of six amphibious ground-based vehicles in the Grand Theft Auto series, the other five being the APC, the Blazer Aqua, the Bovver'64, the Technical Aqua and the Vortex hovercraft. *The Splitz-6 ATV was featured on a MeTV broadcast where it was heavily praised by reporter Jenny Mitchell, who mentioned many positive traits about the vehicle, including: **It was perfect for people that lived in a swamp, which is strange since there are no swampy areas Vice City and even if there was, the information would still be incorrect as only 5 to 10% of the journeys on the vehicle were reported to not end with a drowning. **It had raved ratings from both motoring enthusiasts and sailors and that it was bound to grow popularity among bachelors and sailors. This turns out to be wrong though, as two years later the vehicle completely absent from the city in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *The Splitz-6 ATV has the same engine sound as the Comet, Infernus, and the Stinger. *This is one of two civilian vehicles (aside from industrial trucks) in the series to have six wheels, the other being the Dubsta 6x6. However, the ATV is the only one in the 3D Universe. Navigation }} de:Splitz-6 ATV (VCS) es:Splitz-6 ATV pl:Splitz-6 ATV hu:Splitz-6 ATV Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Amphibious Vehicles Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:Special Vehicles Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:ATVs